Womanhood
by kirausa
Summary: Yep, Kagura was hitting puberty, and everything was wrong. GinKagu. Oneshot.


Hello, hello! I'm back with another fanfiction. Reading and watching Gintama have turned me into a GinKagu fan, please don't claw me! Anyways, here's my very first Gintama and also GinKagu story, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama and all its marvelous characters, sadly.

* * *

Womanhood

Kagura remembered clearly that when she was younger, she could annoy Gin-chan without any difficulties. She would shout at him, play pranks at him, wrestle him, and jump on his back to have a piggyback ride. And most of the time he would just yell back at her, wrestle her back or carry her while grumbling, but he would smile eventually and she would laugh gleefully.

It had gone perfectly well until three months ago on her fifteenth birthday. Yes, it was all because of that day. Yes, it was all because of her fifteenth birthday. It was all the birthday's fault that it had become like this at last.

Why, you ask, was she blaming her birthday?

Because now she was overly sensitive, her stomach was hurting like hell, she had to wear pads, her voice was two times louder than usual, and her boobs were getting more in the way.

Yep, Kagura was hitting puberty, and everything was wrong.

"Relax, Kagura-chan," Otae had said while smiling at Kagura, who decided to throw a tantrum at the Dojo because Gin-chan and Shinpachi were gone to do some 'manly activities' or whatever-the-heck it was. "Just take it easy. Every girl must experience puberty in her life. It's a road to womanhood, you know. Don't let it trouble you and enjoy your life!"

"But why, Anego?" she asked in exasperation, "Why must we experience these kind of things? Why must we change? Gin-chan won't wrestle or piggyback me anymore, Shinpachi won't do my laundry, and Sadist just said that I've become boring to play with! Puberty only brings bad, bad luck!"

Otae, looking confused, tried to give her explanation. "But Kagura-chan, puberty doesn't bring you bad luck. And as for the guys, I think they are just starting to see you more as a woman. You're an adult now, not a child anymore, so stand proud and be proud of it!"

Kagura only pouted as a response. Otae sighed understandingly.

"It seems like you haven't known about the joys of puberty and womanhood, Kagura-chan."

"Hmm? What do you mean, Anego?"

Otae just smiled mysteriously. "Oh, I'll tell you all about it, Kagura-chan, nice and clear. Just see and prove my point, then."

***8***

SLAM!

The door of Yorozuya Gin-chan's office was shut fiercely. Kagura closed her umbrella and walked in.

"Yo, Kagura," Gintoki greeted lazily from his desk, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, somewhere," she answered, stepping in front of him.

"Hmm? What do you want, Kagura−"

"Gin-chan, go buy me some sukonbu," she cut him off, suddenly ordering him.

"H-huh? But I thought you were outside−"

"Buy me some, now."

"W-wait, but−"

"I SAID NOW!" she yelled, on top of her voice. Gintoki jumped in surprise, immediately rushing to the door.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Five minutes later, when Gintoki returned with a bag full of sukonbu for her, he asked her a question.

"Umm, Kagura-san, is anything wrong?"

Her answer was simple.

"Cravings, uh-huh."

_Number one: Order every guy around and blame it on cravings._

* * *

It was nighttime, the rain was pouring hard, and Gintoki was watching a movie that was said to be very scary on the television with Kagura.

"_N-no… No… Aaaaaaaahhhh!"_

"GYAAAAAAAAAA−"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Gintoki, who was screaming just then, was cut off by a laughing Kagura, which made him looking at her in a strange, confused way.

"Ka-kagura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Gin-chan," Kagura giggled, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, "Isn't the scene where the ghost cuts of the girl's head so funny?"

Gintoki turned white hearing her words.

And he stayed white until the end of the movie, with all the characters dying in front of him and Kagura laughing her head off beside him.

Actually, Kagura had seen the behind-the-scenes of that movie.

_Number two: Confuse the guys with said mood swings._

* * *

"Oi, wake up, brat! Shinpachi's having a fit in the kitchen and he's blaming me for the disappearing food stock, and− Kagura, what's wrong?!"

Kagura body was curled up in a ball, groaning endlessly. "Gin-chan…" she whispered in a very faint voice, "My stomach feels all twisted and it hurts so bad… I think I got cramps…"

"What?!" Gintoki just shouted, looking all panicked and worried, "Then you must rest a lot! I'll give you some medicine! Just stay in bed today!"

"But Gin-chan, the river cleaning day…"

"Never mind about it! Just sleep!" he said, and slammed the closet door shut.

She could hear him running down the stairs in a rush, and couldn't help smiling.

"Got you…"

_Number three: Avoid something you don't want to do by cramps._

* * *

Kagura stepped into the office quietly, where she saw Gintoki lying on the sofa.

"Gin-chan…"

"Huh?" he mumbled form under his Jump Weekly.

"Gin-chan, I want to…" she said, but didn't finish her sentence.

Gintoki sat up, scratched his head, and asked her.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kagura?"

"Umm… I want to…"

"Yeah?"

"To… to…"

"Kagura?"

"I want to… to do something today."

Gintoki, who was starting to get impatient, scratched his head again

"Yeah, but what IS that something, damn it?"

"Gin-chan you idiot!" she cried suddenly, swinging her umbrella to his head and ran outside.

Feeling dumbfounded, he could only think that something was definitely not right with Kagura this week.

And unfortunately, Gintoki was not as stupid as other men when it comes to women.

_Number four: Hit men as stress reliever because they cannot understand a girl's heart._

***8***

Shinpachi had gone home and Gintoki was in the bath.

Perfect chance to review this week's lesson.

Kagura giggled to herself as she remembered what she did the past week to confuse Gin-chan. It was fun and it seemed like she was successful enough. Anego really is a genius in bullying people and it was very thoughtful of her to teach Kagura one of her skills. She really ought to thank her later, also to give her a report of how she took the liberty of deceiving Gin-chan.

Because it was all because of Gin-chan. Gin-chan didn't order Shinpachi to do her laundry. Gin-chan didn't ask Sadist to play with her. Gin-chan wouldn't wrestle her and wouldn't give her piggybacks anymore, he wouldn't sit near her when they watch TV, he wouldn't let her sleep next to him when she couldn't sleep. It was all Gin-chan's fault.

_But why did it sound like she was feeling lonely because of it?_

"Aah," she sighed loudly as she threw her back on the sofa, sitting crossed legged and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Anego should definitely give me more things to do, not only five," she complained to herself, "Although I'm sure I can't do number five."

"Really? I thought I only saw four on the list."

_That's because I didn't write number five down−_

Her eyes shot open and her back immediately straightened after realizing she wasn't alone. That voice. His voice. Gin-chan's voice. Time to act innocent.

"Hmm?" Kagura asked, her eyes fluttering shut and her lips curling into a nervous smile, "What list are you talking about, Gin-chan?" and she opened her eyes.

Just to see him, fresh out of the bath, half naked while only wearing a towel to cover himself, his right hand running through his hair and his other hand holding a piece of white, crumpled up paper that looks so much like her list.

"You, young lady," Gintoki announced, walking slowly towards her, "is one clumsy girl. You kinda left this piece of paper on the floor."

Darn. Had she hated taking notes.

Kagura tried to avoid eye contact while she tried to come up with reasons. "G-gin-chan…" she spoke, her voice wavering, "It's not like what you think. I was just feeling a little bit annoyed and wanted to do some pranks on you…" Yeah right, because she was already hella pissed with his treatment towards her, and she could've just put a cold demeanor and say 'you got a problem with it' with her professional don't-mess-with-me tone and just bawl out all his faults, but somehow, strangely, bizarrely, the sight of him bare-chested in front of her suddenly made her lose breath and her brain just couldn't think straight anymore.

Gintoki inched towards her. "Really?" he muttered as he put both his hands on her sides, causing Kagura to lean back on the sofa, "Then you must be really naughty this week, Kagura. And I'll have to give you some punishments."

She could feel her hands and feet sweating madly by now.

"H-huh? What punishments?"

"Grounded for two weeks, no going out and no TV at all and no sukonbu for you," he replied, smirking with victory.

"What?!" she wailed, "That's not fair!"

She could just run away. She could escape and find another place to sleep and still work at Yorozuya, just like Shinpachi. She could just ask Anego to let her sleep in the dojo. That way she couldn't be grounded because Anego would protect her and she would never be separated from sukonbu ever.

_But then I won't see Gin-chan more often. But then I would see him smile less often. But then I won't be able to see him in the mornings. But then I won't be able to see him laze off in holiday afternoons, and I won't be able to hear him snore, or do silly things, or read Jump. But then he would be mad at me and won't talk to me anymore. But then−_

But then, Gintoki had moved closer to her, his hair dripping wet and his chest above her and his face right in front of her.

"Hello? Earth to Kagura?"

Kagura just sat there, not responding, frozen and red-faced.

"Oi, your face's red. You have a fever?" asked Gintoki, and innocently enough bumped his forehead with hers. Kagura jolted.

Water was dripping all over her body, his half-dried hair brushed her forehead, she felt warm under his body, his breath was tickling her face and something little inside Kagura's heart exploded.

"N−," she managed to say, rising one of her spread palm as high as she could, "Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

SLAP.

Gintoki flew to the door and as he lay outside, half-conscious, half-naked, wondering what had he done wrong, Kagura ran away and hid in her closet.

Because, maybe, just maybe, number five did happen after all.

_Number five: Fall in love and enjoy the youth!_

* * *

How was it? How was it? Is it good? Bad? Please don't be mad at me, but please do R&R!

Critics are also very welcome, but do not flame.

Cheers!


End file.
